


国产里番：渡我番外1-4

by shark_pond



Series: 【瀚冰】度我 [13]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 完结。





	国产里番：渡我番外1-4

这边高瀚宇与季肖冰二人遍寻陈友谅不得，正换了衣裳要出门去。  
那边陈友谅却是自己摸到了野林子里。  
南边地界来的菜头青从寺庙后院小门缝里爬进来，顶着一个红丹丹的野果子，问：“谅仔！擒树唞凉去唔去？”  
陈友谅其实听不懂这只不会说官话的蛇讲哪里方言，但是龙性聪慧，他就是听懂了。  
由是陈友谅爬起来：“去！”  
这是高瀚宇和季肖冰离开之后两刻的事情。  
陈友谅变回原形，一路拿小爪子和软肚皮学着菜头青的样子在地上蠕来蠕去，一会儿无聊了，嫌野草扎肚子，遂聚起云气将自己托起来，在贴着地面的高度滑行。  
“野果都畀人食完，仆街哦。”  
菜头青抱怨了会儿，又很有大哥风范地把陈友谅带去一个陷阱边上，拿尾巴拍了拍地面，像是长了个小罐子的尾巴嘶嘶沙沙的响。  
“呢度有个窿，唔好跌落去。”它说话的时候，为着证明严重性，还将脖颈两侧展开，露出古怪的花纹。  
这蛇自称见过世面，却将陈友谅当成长得古怪的石龙子，抢他苹果吃被季肖冰发现后揍了一顿，后头便跟着本地的蛇类一道来听高瀚宇讲佛法。起初听得颇为煎熬，要不是法会后派发糕点水果，怕是这些蛇直接溜走了，后来也听得有模有样，竟似顿悟一般，不至于打瞌睡了，来听时也会咬朵鲜花供奉。  
陈友谅扒着边缘往里看：哎呀，是个老旧的猎人陷阱。  
那陷阱中的竹刺已经被拔去了，却因周遭都是硬石头，寻不得泥土填埋，只得让它在这儿，住在林子里的动物都知道这个坑，寻常走时都很注意。  
蛇么……大致是个瞎子，兴许菜头青最近才发现，又觉得陈友谅有点儿傻乎乎的，给人抢了苹果也不跑，特意叮嘱一番。  
“这里面有个…….有一只小熊！”陈友谅兴奋地变回人形，伸手够了几下，够到小熊看着软乎乎，其实有点硬的皮毛。  
小熊急促的呼吸着，鼻尖干得起了一层白色。  
菜头青毫无兴趣：“跌落去嘅都系傻佬……”  
但是陈友谅已经不想爬树乘凉了，他拎着菜头青的尾巴，在对方的抗议中，将它放在树上，自己跳到陷阱里，抱着和自己差不多大小的熊，以云气托举，回到地面，又一路把它拖回去。  
这是季肖冰和高瀚宇离开后一个时辰的事情。  
正是两个大人急匆匆的出门，陈友谅也将小熊拖了回来。他年纪还小，能以云气负担两人体重已经不易，回程只好拖一会儿、歇一会儿，等到了寺庙后门，见着自己的家人，已经是汗流浃背，白衣衫全都弄脏，脸上也脏兮兮的。  
“爹爹！娘！”陈友谅委屈地坐下。“好累哦……”  
高瀚宇本想骂两句，见他实在累狠了，只好过去抱着。“谅儿去哪里玩了？”  
“去林子里了。”陈友谅变回小龙，灵活地爬到高瀚宇手上缠住。“爹爹，我捡到一只小熊！”  
季肖冰揣着手：“去林子了？想必你不至于自己去，哪条蛇撺掇你的？”  
“我才不说呢。”陈友谅道。  
季肖冰心道：你不说我也能找出来。  
他凑近看看那只熊，仍是幼崽大小，状况不太好，只陈友谅将它拖来这会儿，鼻尖已经干裂开来，季肖冰忙将这熊带回后院，放在阴凉处，又喂了点蜂蜜兑的冰水，它才好点儿。  
“山上哪里来的熊？”季肖冰疑惑道。“这熊看着像是有灵的……”  
小熊呜咽一声，蜷缩起来，他这才注意到小熊右后掌上扎了两枚枣树刺，斜斜插进肉里，以熊爪很难拔出。  
陈友谅也发现了，他从高瀚宇手腕上下来，趴在小熊身边。  
“我帮小熊呼呼，小熊是不是就不痛了？”  
季肖冰伸手摩挲他圆钝的龙角：“谅谅乖，去帮我拿药箱来。”  
小龙跑了两步，变成白衣幼童，不多时便抱着一个大药箱过来。高瀚宇压着小熊，季肖冰用烧酒擦拭过创口，指甲掐住枣刺末端，快速拔出。好在创口不深，没有流血。这熊似乎真的通人性，知道这几个人是在帮它，就忍着疼一动不动，只呜呜的哭。  
“这么小的熊，应当有母兽在侧。”季肖冰又说。“可你前日开法会，来的兽类没说遇到过大熊。”  
高瀚宇摇头：“我也不知，这熊……”  
“谅谅想养小熊！”陈友谅眼巴巴地看着高瀚宇。他知道高瀚宇最拿自己没办法。  
果然，高瀚宇和他对视一会儿，败下阵来。  
“这熊纵然有灵性，也是畜生，仔细伤到你。若它伤了你，便放归山林，懂么？”高瀚宇弹了陈友谅额头一下。“再者，既是你要养，这熊的饮食坐卧，全由你操持，也让你尝尝我们两个照看你多不容易。去林子里不跟我们说，也不留个纸条，幸而你回来及时，你若不回来，又要我们怎么办？”  
陈友谅抱着他的胳膊晃了几下，高瀚宇又没话说了。  
往后几日，便是陈友谅跟小熊同起同坐，也不要粘着与季肖冰一起睡了。高瀚宇恐怕野兽体温高，将陈友谅热出个好歹，便施法将他的卧房温度保持在适宜程度，平日陈友谅央求他，他只说要历练，从不答应。  
这天早起，高瀚宇去他屋里收拾，见自家孩子抱着小熊，睡得不亦乐乎，那熊被陈友谅洗刷过一回，又拿小刷子刷了毛，这几日吃的也好，皮毛顺滑起来，实在是只很可爱的小熊。  
高瀚宇心想：谅儿在这里，也没几个玩伴，有只小熊陪着也不错。  
由是便放心，下午去采买时，便拿自己手抄的佛经跟采蜂人换了两大罐子蜜。  
眼见盛暑过去，那熊日渐康复，陈友谅也整日跟它说话，高瀚宇和季肖冰见了，只是发笑，觉得到底小孩子脾性。  
又一日，又是高瀚宇讲佛理的日子，寺庙前院空地坐了许多人，又有许多兽类过来。林子里的蛇也将自己采的鲜花鲜果放在台阶上，盘在下头听。菜头青闻着酥酪气味，馋虫起来，偷偷溜去后院，不防看见一只小熊推开门走了。  
它眼里只有个模糊影子，却是闻到陈友谅惯用的熏香，有点好奇。  
等它偷喝了一整碗核桃酥酪回去，悄悄跟陈友谅说：“谅仔，你屋企入贼！”  
陈友谅闻言，爬起来直接跑去看。  
菜头青飞速跟上，停在陈友谅脚边，却有一滴水砸在它脑袋上。它以为下雨了，躲了一边去，不想是陈友谅的眼泪。  
那小熊跑了，陈友谅看得出来。  
小熊把他准备的蜂蜜带走了，还用爪子蘸着墨汁，在他练字的纸上按了一个爪印。  
像是某种契约的证明。  
“仆街冚家铲！”  
菜头青吓了一跳，忙说：“小孩子不可以讲这个啦，这是脏话！”  
陈友谅愤愤地拿起纸来要撕掉，又舍不得，揉成一团丢进小盒子里，躺床上睡了。  
菜头青摸不着头脑，又去厨房偷喝了一碗酥酪。  
轩辕破化成人形，挠了挠耳朵。  
他还会回来的。


End file.
